The Zodiac War
by Moon Knight Apprentice
Summary: Someone on Earth has learned to harness the power of the stars themselves and bent the constellations to their will. The Sailor Senshi gain a new ally in the fight against this new powerful foe but is it enough to save Tokyo?
1. Chapter 1

Note from the Author: Please note this story is part three in an ongoing saga. I will not ask you to go back through my previous works and for the most part will be making it possible to understand the current story by going backwards. However, there may be a significant amount of subtext in the story that will be missed. If you are interested in going back - 'One Way Or Another' is the first in this ongoing saga, followed by 'The Itawanabe Initiative.'

Standard Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and associated characters are the property of...someone else (is it still Toei?). In any case, I don't own the rights to Sailor Moon, I write this purely for entertainment purposes, as much my own as yours. Please don't sue, because I don't have anything to give you. Original characters such as Rosa Jyou and Matsui Chiyu are my own creations and any similarities to anyone real or fictional are purely co-incidental. Please don't use them without my permission, its not nice.

I also appreciate the irony of asking you not to plagiarise my creations whilst writing fanfic, but still, please don't.

* * *

The Zodiac Wars  
Part One  
By Ryan Bodle

 _Lacandon Jungle  
_ _Mexico_

As head of security for a multi-national holdings company and personal bodyguard to its mysterious CEO, Mr Black had his fair share of unusual jobs. Delving into the depths of an Amazon rainforest for an ancient artefact was not one of them. His upper lip twitched into a minute snarl as he mused his current moniker. As an afro-Caribbean, it offended him to no end and his employer needed his previous life to cease to exist. Hence the codename. He constantly wished for a more inventive master.

"You know, we're probably about six hours from the border," Arturo his guide mentioned breaking his train of thought. Arturo was driving the 4x4 as far into the jungle as possible where they would rendezvous with an expedition team.

"What?"

"The border. We must be about six hours from Guatemala," the hispanic young man answered. "You wanted to know how far away it is."

"We have enough fuel to get there?" Mr Black asked as the jeep rocked from side to side.

"Probably. But not enough to get to the capital. Besides, we have better connections to Mexico City and a better international airport."

Arturo was a good guide. Cheap, local, attentive and smart. That possibly meant Mr Black would have to find his own back out of the jungle but as long as Arturo kept his nose out, it would be one less bullet spent.

"How much further?" Black asked monotonously.

"We're about twenty miles out, but the road only goes so far. It'll take a few hours to walk the rest of the way."

Hours. He wouldn't make it back to the town until nightfall and it was still morning. No doubt he wouldn't be able to sleep until back on the plane. Arturo drove for another half an hour before coming to a stop. "This is as far as the car can go," he explained and dismounted, fishing for his backpack.

Mr Black joined him, his pack was mostly empty ready to receive the artefact. Otherwise, he double checked the contents. Two bottles of water, energy bars, map and compass, rope, blanket and a belt that carried a handgun and a machete. He removed it and put it on then checked his gun. A round was chambered and the safety on. Arturo chose not to observe that. He carried a machete of his own.

When they met, Mr Black observed most locals wearing surprisingly long clothes for the weather. One night sleeping in the town and waking up covered in bites told him why. Arturo wore an unbuttoned shirt over a black vest with some long camo-shorts. Black chose a similar tact this time. Fortunately, he still had one of his shirts packed and wore it over his black base-layer; a constrictive top that did a better job of drawing sweat away from his body in the heat. Arturo thought they should get to camp a little under two hours. Mr Black intended to make it sooner and told him to set out fast. He would keep up.

Arturo had a good ten years on him and moved through the jungle like he was gliding. Black had to summon every inch of his agility and strength to keep up but he did. They made it to the camp a little over an hour. The twenty-something slowed down some fifty yards way from the clearing. "Here we are," he gestured. "There's a spring somewhere over there, I'll refill our water."

Mr Black removed one his bottles, it was barely opened. He took a long swing then held it over his head, allowed a splash to run down his face. It refreshed and cleansed him momentarily. Arturo took the bottles and left Black to his business.

Smart kid. Black thought and made his way to the camp. The camp itself was made up of just three tents. Two sleeping quarters with stores and another tent covering a set of cages used to secure and keep itinerary of the expeditions finds. About a hundred metres for the camp site, the entrance to an underground Aztec tomb was situated. A fresh discovery in Lacandon Jungle, it revealed secrets of a tribe whose way of life surrounded Tezacatlipoca, the first of many Aztec Sun Gods. The expedition was wholly funded by Mr Kairaishi, he was obsessed with ancient civilisations and their secrets.

The whole expedition were at camp, going over their finds and cataloguing each one with a fervent energy. They all looked like men and women who hadn't showered and bathed in days. Which was remarkable considering they had no running water for weeks. The lead archaeologist, Dr Scott spotted Mr Black as he came into the clearance. He was a short, round man. Completely unsuited to the untamed world. He had a near month's beard growth and his khakis were damp and probably starting to collect mould around the edges.

"We wasn't due for a re-supply until tomorrow," the doctor addressed.

"I'm not here for that man," Mr Black answered. "We have something in common, Dr Scott. An employer, he told me you found something important. I'm here to take it back ta the university." It had been a while since he had the liberty of talking English and his thick Jamaican accent cut through.

"You can't," Dr Scott stammered. "We've barely begun to decipher it."

"Doctor, having the Sunstone out here in the open is not in our employer's best interest, or anyone for that matter," Black reasoned. "Let me take it back to the university where it will be safe. Mr Kairaishi insists."

Dr Scott look set to argue but then decided against it. "This way," he shifted from side to side as he led Mr Black across the camp and to the storage tent. There was a series of cages inside stacked on top of each other, each one foot by one foot across. The central one was locked with a thick chain and padlock. Dr Scott removed a necklace from under his shirt and unlocked it removing a bundle covered in a brown cloth. The doctor looked at it, as if it was his most prized possession, running one hand over it tenderly.

"Doctor," Mr Black interrupted the scholar's thoughts, startling him. He looked at Black almost in abject fear and with shaking hands gave it to him. Black snatched it from him and the doctor almost cowered from the sudden bullying act.

"S-s-s-so, I'll see you back in Iowa in six or seven days, right?"

"Sure thing, doctor," Black said as he dismounted his backpack and put the Sunstone away. Dr Scott nodded to himself and walked away and once his back was turned, Mr Black removed his gun from the holster and put a bullet to the back of his head in one smooth motion. The archaeologist dropped to the floor almost instantly. Smoke whispered from the silencer as Mr Black searched out the rest of the group. All bunched together. Good.

Twenty minutes later, Mr Black rejoined Arturo where they separated. The Mexican guide handed him a freshly replenished bottle of water. They both took a second to drink before readying for the return journey.

"Got everything you need?" Arturo asked.

"Yeah man, lets get going."

* * *

 _Cherry Hill Temple  
_ _Tokyo_

Matsui Chiyu stood at the bottom of the stone steps to the Cherry Hill Temple and stared at the climb with anxiety. Some ten days ago, he had an encounter with Tsukino Usagi that triggered a reaction in him. Memories of a forgotten life as a soldier and a knight. Moments later he had rushed to the aid of the infamous Sailor Senshi and wielded a power not seen in a millennia, ripping apart a demon by thought alone.

In the rapture of that night he was merely told to go home and wait to hear from them. So he waited, like a good soldier. And then he got a phone call from Chiba Mamoru, Endymion-dono reborn. He said to come to the temple tonight and he would get his chance to talk to Serenity-hime and her senshi. He was almost frozen to the pavement where he stood.

'Move,' he ordered himself and began the climb. When he got to the top, he found it mostly abandoned. Only a shrine maiden sweeping outside could be seen. He was sure he'd meet Endymion, no Mamoru-san here at the very least. He checked his watch just a couple of minutes early so he decided to wait. Suddenly aware the shrine maiden was watching him with a suspicious glare. He turned away from the raven-head girl and towards a small shrine in the square. A candle was still burning with incense sticks sat in a pot. He paid some yen, took some incense and burned it, offering a prayer to….whatever it was there.

The shrine maiden huffed her displeasure at his gesture loudly making him cringe. "She can tell you're faking it," a voice spoke behind Chiyu. He turned to see Chiba Mamoru.

"Endym-"

"Mamoru, please," the former prince interjected. He offered a handshake and Chiyu took it gratefully. "Its nice to meet you without being thrown around a hospital room."

Chiyu bowed his head. "I apologise for that. I was quite disorientated at the time. My memories had all returned at once."

"No harm done, and thankfully no one at the hospital was able to ID you, so you won't have to pay for the damages." Chiyu went wide-eyed as he remembered trashing a hospital room and smashing through the window in a fight with Mamoru. His memories had just overloaded his mind and upon awaking, saw the former prince of Earth an assassin. A brief exchange and Chiyu fled the hospital.

Mamoru smiled, bemused. "You're going to be fun to have around. Come on, I'll introduce you."

He led Chiyu away from the Temple and into the adjacent woods. Some hundred metres away a familiar sight welcomed him. Four senshi surrounding Sailor Moon. "Serenity-hime," Chiyu bowed.

"You know about the Princess of the Moon Kingdom, then?" Sailor Mercury probed.

Chiyu chided himself again. "I'm sorry, I forget there is no more Moon Kingdom. Should I call you Tsukino-san."

Sailor Moon laughed rather nervously and suddenly lost her posture at the use of her civilian name. It was quite a confusing situation for Chiyu.

Sailor Mercury spoke again. "How do you know Tsukino-san?"

"When Tsukino Usagi and I touched, I had an awakening of my memories. There was also a brief two way exchange of thoughts, I saw in her mind as she saw mine. Tsukino Usagi is the Moon Princess reborn here on Earth, she and her friends are the Sailor Senshi, protectors of humanity," he explained.

"Usa-chan never mentioned any such thing," Sailor Mars answered.

"Curious, maybe only I was aware of it," Chiyu thought to himself.

"You wouldn't happen to be in college, Mr Matsui?" Mercury asked.

"Yes. I'm studying History of Law, political sciences and mathematics," he answered.

Sailor Mercury looked to her fellow senshi. "Last week's history exam," she said as if explaining something. Sailor Venus, Jupiter and Mars sighed as if a penny had dropped.

"Wait! I studied for that!" Sailor Moon protested.

"You studied manga odango-atama!" Sailor Mars berated.

"Don't call me that!"

"Guys! Focus!" Venus interrupted.

Chiyu started to wonder if this was a really a debrief of any description. "I don't understand, what should I call you?"

"Sailor Moon will be fine for now," Mercury instructed. "So please, tell us who you are and what your connection to the Moon Kingdom is."

Chiyu nodded and bowed on one knee in front of them. "My name is Matsui Chiyu, Knight to the Moon Kingdom. Head of the Lunar Spear and General to the Knights of the Silver Millennium. It was I who commanded the armies of the Moon in the final battle and ultimately failed in its protection."

The senshi looked at him taken back a bit. "General?" Jupiter finally asked.

"He doesn't look like much of a soldier to me," Mars commented.

She was right. To look at him, Chiyu resembled nothing of the knight he was once. He was tall, lank and too skinny, his hair was a messy mop and he had a pale complexion that showed he didn't eat properly. In this life, he studied books not fighting.

"What does this have to do with being able to suddenly wake up his memories?" Venus pondered.

"Indeed," a black cat with a strange symbol on its made prowled to the front of the pack. "Sailor Moon bumps into several people every day, they don't remember their past life."

"Luna-san? You were sent forward as well?" Chiyu recognised the Queen's advisor immediately. "Uh, yes. The awakening. I think it may have something to do with my boon, coming into contact with someone who remembered the Silver Millennium, awoke my memories too. A complete accident."

"You mean your powers," Artemis joined Luna at the front.

"Yes. To make a long story short, I was one of four knights blessed with unique abilities. Champions of the Knights Corps of the Moon. A crest," he pulled it free from his shirt showing the senshi. "This crest of courage grants me powers of the mind. It gifts me telekinetic powers, and a limited telepathic capability as well."

The Sailors leaned in to inspect the crest of power. It was rather plain trinket, like sandstone with a symbol carved into it, two inverted v's. "It looks kind of ordinary," Sailor Venus commented without thinking, Jupiter elbowed her. "Oh, sorry."

"It wasn't meant to be anything ornate," Chiyu explained. "One part of four. When the new Moon Knight Academy was formally opened, Queen Serenity attended and made a blessing on the doors. It was meant to be all show but the Ginzinshou reacted unexpectedly and infused its power into the crest. It was quite a surprise. After the ceremony, the crest was removed and studied. Meanwhile the academy went on to train new knights to protect the Silver Millennium. Myself included."

"A remarkable story, but I don't remember any super knights existing in the Silver Millennium," Luna surmised. "We still can't be sure you are who you say you are."

Chiyu nodded. "Well, that makes sense. No one was sure what it meant when the silver crystal reacted with the crest. At least at first. When it's secrets were discovered, they weren't made public. Lunar Spear was born and the crest bearers were to be its tip."

"Lunar spear? You claimed to be the head of it, I never heard of it," Artemis pressed.

"The Lunar Spear was an operation carried out through the Knights Corps, the first line of defence against the Dark Kingdom. For years, we worked to prevent its invasion of the Moon Kingdom and the rest of the Silver Millennium. All for nought."

"This is all rather convenient, I'm not sure it counts as proof," Artemis continued.

Chiyu considered things a moment. His life in the past barely coincided with any of them. "How did you restore your memories of your previous lives?"

"Psychic projection," Luna answered. "Myself and Artemis-"

"Were the eyes and ears of Serenity, of course," Chiyu completed the sentence. "You have a unique talent. I don't have proof, but maybe I can show you. Between my re-awakened powers and your psychic projection, it may be possible to show you my memories."

"How do you mean?" Artemis cocked his head in question.

"We have two sets of talents that could be used in tandem, my telepathic powers granted by the crest and your psychic projection. I could relay my memories to you and you can project them to everyone here," Chiyu explained.

Luna furrowed her brow in concern "And you would show us your entire previous life?"

"No, the human mind could only take so much," Chiyu explained. "But I would consent to share with you anything that you ask. For now, I merely propose some of my life as a knight and what I can recount of the Dark Kingdom invasion. With your permission?"

The cats looked back to the senshi and the was a quick huddle among them. Chiyu waited patiently and respectfully. He suddenly wished he took up some of those invites to formal events, instead he stuck to his duties and away from the public eye. The huddle broke and Artemis walked forward.

"Show me," he instructed. "I'll decide what to show the others."

"Very well," the former knight sat down in front of Artemis, cross-legged and held on hand out. "I've not done this in a while, so it might start blurry at first."

"Anything else I should be wary of? Brain damage, maybe?" the white cat muttered.

"Come to think of it, I've never done this with a cat before, so I have no idea what to expect."

Artemis' hair stood on end at that. He looked worryingly at Luna. The black feline looked equally worried. Chiyu had never seen a cat shrug before, but he supposed the awkward gesture she made counted for one. Artemis turned back to Chiyu and shook his head of worry and looked at Chiyu with determination. "Do it."

Chiyu closed his eyes in concentration and then began to glow with a blue aura all over. After a minute of meditating, he extended his arm closer to Artemis. In anticipation, the white cat closed his eyes as Chiyu began.

* * *

 _The Lunar Palace  
_ _Lunar  
_ _The Moon Kingdom_

As staff officer and protégé to the Knight General-Commander Val, Commander Matsui Chiyu followed his mentor closely. Today would be the first time he was admitted to the Royal Chamber for the War Council. Today, the worst case scenario had been realised. After years of fighting a secret war against the Dark Kingdom, they had established a foot hold in their reality. A Beach Head had been created on Earth and war was coming.

"There will be a lot of denial in this room, Chiyu," Val explained. "We must be headstrong and rational."

"Yes sir," Chiyu responded automatically.

The two men's boots clicked along the stone floor in harmony. Guards at several doors recognised them immediately and opened each checkpoint for them in recognition. They finally reach the inner sanctum of Queen Serenity. A round chamber hidden away from the throne room where the Queen took council. The round alcove was layered in a luxury red carpet and was covered in throws and paintings that dulled the cold and hard stone that the exterior was built from. Silver and gold linings lit up the room.

Queen Serenity sat on a comfortable armchair of solid oak and red furnish on top of a dais. Meanwhile the rest of her council were waiting around on similar, less lavish chairs and benches of their own. Some had tables pulled near, pouring over documents whilst others conversed among themselves. Chiyu couldn't help but note they stuck to their own. The Chief Officers of the Moon Knights Corps huddled about each other, some with defence placements marked out. Others with maps of the Earth and Moon, pin pointing locations of strategic value.

A handful of diplomats sat to one side rather casually and looked like they were discussing nothing in particular. The Master of Planetary Relations, sat on the edge saying nothing and paid half an ear to what his subordinates were saying. As Val and Chiyu entered, one diplomat looked surprised, Matsui Akio. Chiyu's father. Chiyu tried not to look at him.

Nearer the entrance and towards the back of the chamber, the city's administrators huddled together and grumbled continuously at being dragged to such a session without warning. Chiyu figured they would say little in this council, only to obey to the instructions of evacuating the city.

"General Val," Serenity addressed. "This calling for an emergency council is most unusual."

"Forgive the sudden summons, your majesty," Val crossed an arm across his chest and bowed, addressing his queen. "The Dark Kingdom have established a foothold on Terra. A Beach Head scenario is now in effect. We must make imminent preparations for an invasion of the Moon Kingdom."

"What proof have you of this?" Karaishi Shin, the Master of Planetary Relations demanded.

Val held out a silver crystal in his palm. It flickered a pure, white light before a holographic image leapt from it. A six foot orb shone above the General-Commander, it was Earth. "This image was caught by our seers, three hours ago. Somewhere several kilometres outside their capital, Terra, a surge in negative energy has been detected and its getting bigger."

Val swirled the crystal in his hand and the image enlarged over the Atlantic Ocean where a great city sat on top of the water. A glimmering marvel of technological accomplishment – Atlantis, the Gateway to the Silver Millennium. It played several images showing a stock animation of disaster as the city suffered multiple explosions and began to sink into the vast waters. "Not long after this increase in negative energy activity, the Atlantis Gateway was struck and sunk into the sea. We received no distress beacon or broadcast. Meanwhile pockets of energy influxes have been breaking out all over the planet, seeping the surface in energy of the Dark Kingdom. We have no idea what effect this will have on the general populace."

"This still does not count as proof," Shin protested. "We've observed these readings on Earth before when the Elysium gates collapsed. Who's to say they haven't found a way to re-open them?"

The Chief Diplomat referred to a catastrophe that happened on Earth almost three centuries earlier. The sacred garden on Earth, and natural spring of magiks closed its gates to the populace, ripping apart mystical portals that existed planet-wide. It was a sundering that shook the ground and caused the skies to rain for seven days and seven nights. In the end, only the guardians of Elysium, the descendants of the Royal Family were able to get back there using their own magic. A trait the current rulers possessed alone.

Val shook his head. "We've received no transmissions from Earth since. They've cut themselves off from the rest of the allied planets. We cannot be certain, but the energy fissures we've detected are filling the planet surface with a corruptive atmosphere, doing Ginzoushou knows what to the populace. Our best guess, it is corrupting them, turning them into an army for the Dark Kingdom."

"How certain of this can we be?" Serenity asked, concerned.

"We've been fighting invading forces from the Dark Kingdom for several years, trying to prevent this kind of scenario. The energy signatures cannot be mistaken," Val answered.

"Queen Serenity I must protest," Shin intruded. "As your senior relations minister, I have never been privy to such operations and a formal report from the military has never been filed on these so-called incursions. We cannot accept his word out of the blue like this. Increasing our defences so suddenly would cause mass panic amongst our kingdom. Not only that, it would be considered a sign of aggression to our neighbours and allies, Terra included. Allow me to send an envoy to Terra, we can re-establish contact with the capital for Lunar and the rest of the allied planets."

"Lunar Spear has been fighting this menace for nearly a decade Karaishi, I know what I am talking about!" Val growled.

"Lunar Spear? I thought that was a training program for elite knights!" the diplomat accused. "I see now you have been using it as an excuse to perform secret operations without her majesty's permission."

"I have complete approval, Karaishi!" Val defended. "We have been preparing for this threat and have credible intelligence of an impending threat to the Moon Kingdom, we must act now!"

"How far did your approval extend Val?"

"Gentlemen!" Serenity cut the arguing off with a single word. She turned to Val. "General, your edict was the special training of our knights to face the Dark Kingdom threat if it ever presented itself. I also gave permission to gather intelligence. I hope, for your sake, you have not operated outside of those boundaries."

Val bowed again. "I have reported to you directly on these matters, your highness. My bond is my word, knights have been dispatched on numerous occasions to Earth, Mars and Jupiter to determine a potential threat of the Dark Kingdom. Each time, we have not operated outside of our mandate."

The Queen turned to her chief diplomat. "Kairaishi-san, I would also thank you not to treat our army's commander as a common criminal."

Karaishi bowed his head. "Apologies Serenity no Kimi."

The Queen then bowed her head and closed her eyes in thought. Everyone in the room was dead silent. Waiting for her to speak. "I would like to determine the status on Terra before we take any action. What can we do to re-establish communications?"

"I can be on a shuttle in minutes, my Queen," Karaishi offered.

"No," Serenity shook her head. "I will not risk anyone without enough information."

"In that case, I may be able to communicate with some of my contacts in the capital," Karaishi mused. "Although, if there is an emergency, they may be unwilling to answer a direct communication."

"You have spies in the Terran capital?" Val asked. "Why am I not surprised."

"Please Val. We've already established here who operates in the shadows. I have the luxury of friends," Karaishi admonished. He pulled out a sleek opaque crystal.

"A CIC device? They're not permitted within the chamber!" Val accused.

"My apologies, it slipped my mind," Karaishi returned. "But if you'll permit me, I will try and talk to one of my contacts on Terra." He raised an eyebrow at Val. The General went to antagonise further but thought better of it and merely nodded. Karaishi activated the Crystal Image Capture device. A gadget born out of crystal technology that allowed two users to communicate anywhere in the solar system instantaneously. It glowed red and then white.

A holographic projection played in front of Karaishi and revealed only a silhouette. "Who is this?" A female voice demanded with a quiet, reserved malice. Karaishi went to address the speaker but was cut off by the Queen.

"This is Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, whom am I addressing?" The queen descended from her dais to face the projection.

"I have nothing to say to you," the voice replied. "Queen." It spat the word.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Awaken," the voice merely commanded and the projection cut out.

The room seemed visibly shaken by the encounter. No one seemed to know what to make of the exchange. Finally Val turned to Chiyu. "Did you recognise the voice?"

"It almost sounded like Morganna Le Fay," Chiyu answered distracted. "Why did she say awaken?"

"Matsui! To arms!" Val ordered. Chiyu looked up from his thoughts, half of the room's occupants began convulsing. Their clothes shredded as their bodies grew, skin changed colour and hair fell out. They were suddenly surrounded by a dozen youma, fangs and claws poised to kill. Panic in the remaining humans set it. Chiyu remembered screaming for the guards and was aware of the chamber doors opening. Gurgled cries rang out as unfortunate souls were cut down immediately. One youma jumped for the General-Commander before he could draw his sword.

Chiyu glowed blue and summoned his battle-staff. It whirled across the room at a deathly speed. It caught the assailant at the base of the skull and struck with such speed it's neck broke with a sickening crunch. Val looked at Chiyu now with his sword drawn. "Protect the Queen!" he ordered and charged down another.

Chiyu rushed to the Queen's side and stood defensively. A grey-skinned ogre charged them down. His power's still active, Chiyu used his telekinesis to push against it, stopping it dead a yard in front. He drew is sword and drove it into the thing's throat causing its bloody end. No time to consider his actions, another two bore down on the knight and his queen. He summoned his staff again, a deadly Catherine wheel, it ricocheted between them, breaking ribs and tripping them up.

Chiyu looked about, knights were now filling the room but it still took an average of three men to a demon to subdue them. His commanding officer was not among them. "General Val!" Chiyu called out. No answer. "General!"

He felt a hand on his shoulder, his Queen. He looked around and saw a sole surviving youma set upon someone, its jaw buried in someone's throat. A fountain of blood poured to the floor. Val's blood. "GENERAL!" Chiyu screamed and threw his sword with his mind. It flew across the room, like a spear and pierced the demon from the back, killing it. It let go of Val and slumped over his body. Chiyu threw the thing off his commander but he was dead before he hit the ground. Chiyu felt a surge of grief building up to breaking point in a split second but choked it off, bit his bottom lip and looked away.

"General Val!" A knight come bursting in looking for the commander of the Moon's armies. Chiyu looked around the room. Just two Generals had survived death but looked shell shocked by the sudden events. Chiyu's training kicked in. He activated his powers again and forced his mind to stop the adrenaline release.

"The General-Commander is slain corporal," Chiyu addressed. "What is your report?"

"Sir?" The knight's colour drained from his face at the revelation.

"Report!" Chiyu ordered. The corporal snapped back to reality, and to attention.

"Enemy forces have emerged through out the capital, sir. Civilian and knights alike have turned into youma across the kingdom and began rampaging. Response has been immediate but we've suffered heavy casualties."

"Tell section commanders to report in once they've confirmed all clear and prepare immediate defences for all out invasion," Chiyu ordered. "Our enemy is coming from Earth in greater numbers. Find the Captain-Major, Captain DeVries and Terran Knight Jennings and have them report here immediately," Chiyu ordered. The corporal saluted and disappeared. "Queen Serenity, we must evacuate the civilian population. The palace will soon become a battleground. You and the princess must leave."

Queen Serenity looked about at the massacre that had just occurred with such grief. "I-"

"Ma'am. We need to evacuate," Chiyu reiterated. "And I need you to order the immediate blockade of any Terran transport vessel. Anyone fleeing from Earth could be a demon waiting to transform."

The Queen looked to argue but Chiyu's tone was a voice of order in the chaos. She nodded in agreement. "The Dark Kingdom is coming, isn't it?"

"Yes, ma'am. We must prepare. I'll brief the remaining Generals when they recover from their ordeal."

Serenity looked at her remaining generals. If they weren't severely injured or dead, they were covered in blood and not necessarily their own. The survivors looked barely capable of forming a sentence. "Matsui Chiyu, you were General Val's senior officer of Lunar Spear all this time, were you not?"

"Since its inception, ma'am. I'm briefed and trained to combat this threat, we'll beat them," he re-assured her.

"Good. Then it is with my authority I promote you to the rank of General-Commander," she said with utmost authority. "You will lead the defences in our darkest hour." Chiyu bowed and made to protest but she cut him off. "Our generals are slain or not capable of command, Mr Matsui. Young as you are, you have the better credentials than any other option at this point. I put my faith in the task I see General Val was obviously preparing you for. Go now, you need to mount our defences, I will handle the evacuation of the palace."

Chiyu bowed again and left his grace's presence.

"Luna, Artemis!" Serenity summoned. "Sound the evacuation and find my daughter!"

Chiyu marched from the chamber. Two familiar figures were waiting for him outside. Captain-Major Joseph Cairns, his older ally and former teacher at the Moon Knight Academy. He was a mountain of a man. Over six foot, muscular and intimidating. His jet black hair kept short ran down the side of face where he kept a neatly trimmed beard, keeping to just his square jaw line. Cairns stood ready in his full knight battle dress. Steel chest plate and leggings both painted a dulled silver with knee-high black combat boots and his infamous halberd strapped to his back.

Captain Jesse De Vries made a stark contrast to the giant next to him. He boasted an athletic figure, sleek yet refined strength. He was a few inches shy of six foot and boasted chess nut bangs around a handsome face with sharp features and piercing green eyes that looked like they could pierce armour with a gaze. Unlike his fellow knight, he wore light-weight padded armour with a thin, steel inner-lining. He held a longbow in one hand and had fine sword strapped to his belt.

"Where's Jennings, the Terran?" Chiyu demanded.

Cairns shrugged as Jesse answered. "He took off during the outbreak, went looking for Endymion."

"Endymion is to be detained on sight, get the word out," Chiyu ordered. "The Dark Kingdom broke through on Earth and are turning their sights on the Moon."

"They did more than that, Chiyu" Jesse replied. "Something close to one in a hundred men and women throughout the Moon Kingdom turned into demons and began slaughtering anyone they could get their hands on. Military, police and government buildings and officials were targeted. The casualties are going to be huge. All the time we were shutting down their invasions, they were converting our people into sleeper cells. Right under our noses!"

"I know!" Chiyu snapped. Suddenly a dozen things in his head made sense. Odd behaviour in colleagues and civilians he had dealt with as part of Lunar Spear. "We never had intel to suggest something on this scale was even going on."

"No one could have predicted this. They've been preparing to tear us apart from the inside for years," Jesse concluded. "What are Val's orders?"

Chiyu sighed heavily. "He's dead. Killed by youma." Jesse gasped disbelievingly and even Cairns was roused into gasping audibly. "Serenity just promoted me to General-Commander. I'll be leading the defence and I need you two to get us all through this. I expect to hear from section commanders soon and then we'll get to raising the defences."

"Evacuating the civilians?"

"Is not a military priority, we'll seal off the city walls facing the invasion force and focus on the fighting," Cairns and De Vries nodded in determination and compliance. "Lets welcome Armageddon."

* * *

From the Author: To think originally, I was going to put Chiyu's origins into one chapter then I got to 5,000 words! I'll leave it here and make the rest the bulk of chapter 2. Please tell me what you think so far.


	2. Chapter 2

The Zodiac Wars

Chapter Two: A Knight Reborn: Part Two

* * *

Artemis broke the link between Chiyu and himself. Viewing a past life from Chiyu's perspective roused yet more forgotten memories of his own. He had been in the Queen's council chamber the last time it was summoned. He hadn't personally remember Chiyu, he was long gone before Serenity promoted him to General-Commander, sounding the evacuation in the middle of the Princess' Ball. He did, however, remember in graphic detail how General Val had died. He looked away, his brain was feeling heavy. "I need a couple of minutes."

"Of course," Chiyu nodded. He simply got up and walked away from the group and awaited to be called back.

"Well?" Sailor Moon asked.

Artemis hung his head and sighed. "He knows about the Moon Kingdom, and in great detail. If he is who he says he is, it makes sense."

"You still don't believe him?" Venus asked.

"His powers make it possible to show me what he's seen and heard, even felt. But given what we know about his powers, what's not to say he could show me anything he wants?" Artemis reasoned.

"Fabricating a memory, is that even possible?" Sailor Mercury. "Right down to the senses. What we hear, what we see, smell and even feel. It would take an extraordinary amount of control."

"We also have to take into account his memories and powers only woke up when he came into contact with Usako," Tuxedo Mask added. "That could be more significant than anything."

"It could have happened by touching anyone," Mars added defensively.

"But it didn't," Luna added quickly. "He said this crest of his was born of power from the silver crystal itself. Perhaps it was the crystal that caused this reaction."

"What did he show you anyway?" Venus came back in.

"Queen Serenity's final council," Artemis answered. "Hours before the invasion from Earth, General-Commander Val, the most senior officer of the Moon Knight Corps called an emergency meeting once the Dark Kingdom broke out on Earth. He called for an immediate military response. It turns out he was running a secret operation under direct authority of the Queen called Lunar Spear. It was a program to respond to the Dark Kingdom threat, train our knights to fight them and prevent them from establishing a foothold in the allied planets of the Silver Millennium. They had been fighting the Dark Kingdom for years."

"What!?" The senshi demanded in unison.

"I suppose that makes sense," Luna thought allowed when they had finished. "Of course the military would be aware of the threat. It would be a sore excuse for an army if they knew nothing."

"Luna, we're just finding out they knew about the Dark Kingdom and Beryl for years and didn't tell anyone!" Mars chastised.

"I'm certainly not defending them," Luna replied defensively. "What happened during the council?"

"The general and a diplomat argued and then they tried to contact Earth. Someone answered but nobody knew who it was, although Chiyu was convinced it sounded like some woman called Morganna. But there's no mistaking that voice, it was Beryl. She gave a command to awaken and then half the room turned into youma and butchered the other half," the white moon cat swallowed back the temptation to vomit. "After that, everything seemed settled. The Queen ordered the city's evacuation and seeing as General Val died there and then, she promoted Chiyu to the highest rank possible. The Dark Kingdom was coming and he was charged with marshalling defence. Meanwhile in the city, more youma were waking up in the city and slaughtering people. They crippled our forces from within. It was a massacre."

"How terrible," Sailor Moon said sullenly. There was a moment of silence between the group. "Do you think if it hadn't happened, the Silver Millennium would still be here?"

"Its no good wondering those sorts of things now, we can't change the past," Sailor Mercury reasoned. "Although it does explain how our armies were so easily overrun. Chiyu provides us with a reasonable account of what happened prior to Queen Beryl's attack. Although I'm concerned knowledge of the Dark Kingdom was with held by the military for so long."

"Lets add that to the list of questions," Venus suggested.

Chiyu was summoned back, he sat down cross-legged and resumed sharing his memories with Artemis.

* * *

 _Lunar City  
_ _Moon  
_ _The Silver Millennium_

Now a General, Matsui Chiyu marched in the central operations room for the Lunar Palace. Captain-Major Joseph Cairns and Captain Jesse De Vries followed on either flank. A dozen officers manned their posts, relaying communications and taking in reports. As they scribbled away furiously on scrolls, Chief-Petty Officers took them away fro dissemination.

"Attention everyone!" Chiyu commanded. "As of just now we are at war with Terra. The Dark Kingdom have breached on Earth and anyone from the planet should be considered hostile. Additionally, it is my sad duty to report General-Commander Val along with Generals Stahl and Meridian were slain during the recent youma attack. Queen Serenity has given me rank of General and Commander of the Knights Corps during this crisis, I want this verified by Her Majesties office and official logs updated. Finally, Operation Lunar Spear is now in action, I want all battalions to make ready for a youma invasion and ready the city's defence. Anyone with a Spear insignia will be given command duties."

Training kicked in. Despite the news that their commanders had died, the sudden surge in humans turning into demons and slaughtering all in their path took all the shock out of them. They began sending and receiving communiques again.

"I want a report on the youma attacks," Chiyu barked. "Casualties, military and civilian. Our Intelligence will have identified several landing locations the Dark Kingdom, I want scouts deployed to determine which are being used to mount the invasion, and I want to know enemy numbers."

"Sir! We have reports Prince Endymion has been sighted on the Palace grounds!" Someone shouted out.

Chiyu was silent a moment. He looked at Carins and De Vries. Neither had anything to say or offer. He looked back to the officer. "I want him detained." Chiyu ordered.

 _Two hours later…._

Chiyu, Joseph and Jesse stood in the Commander's office, an off-shoot of the operations room. Two more senior lieutenants with spear insignias joined them. "Lets get the bad news over with," Chiyu said sitting in the Commander's chair. A feeling he did not enjoy. "Casualties?"

"Severe," one lieutenant replied. "The number of rogue demons in our ranks were inconceivable. We estimate nearly a third of our forces died, including those that turned."

Chiyu looked at Joseph. "How could there be so many?" The Captain-Major shrugged. "Re-deploy as many Home security as you need to the forward guard. Our phalanxes can't fail."

"If we do that, there'll be no one left to oversee civilian evacuations," Jesse remarked.

"The police can handle the civilians," Chiyu remarked. "All knights must be focused on the battle. How about the enemy? What do we know about them?"

"They outnumber us four to one," the other lieutenant advised. "We think. Large pockets of demonic aura cloud their numbers. From what our seers have been able to scry, they have youma in great numbers but their main force is made of humans."

That was a shock. "Humans? Men and women are fighting for the Dark Kingdom?"

"We can't tell if they are being controlled or fighting willingly, but definitely human."

Chiyu breathed deeply mulling over the facts. "Probable landing sites?"

"Sites Alpha, Charlie and Kappa have been identified, defensive positions and sniper points have been set up. Captain De Vries' oversight would be appreciated."

Chiyu nodded at Jesse. "Go."

Jesse left with the two lieutenants leaving Joseph and Chiyu alone. "Lunar Spear was set up to fight demons not men," the Captain-Major said in warning. "They'll be in for a big shock."

"All knights were trained to defend their kingdom, they'll fulfil their vows," Chiyu dismissed.

"And the Queen won't much like the personal guard being removed from Princess Serenity."

"She has the Senshi for that," the General answered. "Youma will be used to break our barricades. We'll be needed at the main gates."

Not long after the briefing, dozens of solar powered shuttles from Terra arrived at the landing points identified. Small skirmishes broke out between Moon Knight sniper and scout units and Terrans. The Terrans contained demon-summoners who created portals with their dying breath and through the portals came legions of the Terran invaders. The Lunar Knights Corps withdrew to the walls of Lunar, the capital city of the Moon Kingdom.

Chiyu and Joseph stood on the parapet of Lunar's main gates, watching a dark army advance. It rumbled towards them like a storm, dark energy cackled around it heralding its arrival. Amongst the din of the earth shattering rumble, another sound could be made out. It became more distinct as they drew closer, the war cry of the host. It was a much higher pitched, almost chitterring of fanatics as they closed in. How anyone or anything had the lungs to scream for blood that far away unsettled Chiyu. Clearly it unsettled his forces.

"A dozen silver says they run out of breath before they make it to the walls," Chiyu said loudly and looked about his men. "Any takers?"

A few dry smiles, appreciative of his attempt to alleviate the mood. "Jesse reports they're within range," Joseph interrupted.

"Our archers can fire that far?" Chiyu looked at the impending invasion force, still seemingly over a mile away.

"No," Joseph replied. "They're within his range."

"Have him target youma converging on our gates, they'll be used to breach our perimeter," Chiyu ordered. Joseph relayed the message and both of them watched the nearby watch tower. Moments later there was a faint, red glow, followed by a blink of white light that raced towards the enemy. Followed by another and another. Jesse De Vries fired magical bolt after bolt into the advancing horde. No one else in the Knights Corps had the means and the raw talent to snipe from such a distance. It was impossible to tell if each bolt found a mark but Jesse didn't miss. Each one would have felled a soldier.

"Have the rest of the archers begin fire as soon as they are in range, prioritise demon type targets," Chiyu ordered. A seer behind him murmured a prayer into a small crystal and relayed orders.

Less than an hour later, Chiyu was situated behind the main gate, covered in a blue aura. He poured every ounce of concentration into putting up a barrier the other side of the main gate. Up ahead, knights were throwing hell down onto the enemy at the gates, archers sat in the towers raining down on all they could see. Jesse, the greatest sniper in the Silver Millennium continued to pick out seemingly impossible targets.

"There's so many of them," Chiyu grimaced, sweat beads forming on his temples. Finally he was on his knees and forced to relinquish his barrier. The pressure of a hundred clubs and spears pushing forward was too much to hold off for long, especially is he was to fight later on. The banging of weapons started on the gate immediately, knights readied their weapons to counter attack the breach.

The banging began to subside and everyone eased off from the gate with uneasy tension. There was a loud bang that rattled the solid doors, making everyone jump. The doors held. Another thunderous boom, the hinges rattled. With a third bang, the doors exploded off their hinges, making way for the Terran-Youma army. The solid wooden doors tumbled away, taking nearby knights with them. In the middle of the gateway, a single man stood with his hand outstretched. He wore a fine, silver dressage and cape. A golden scabbard at his side. His hair was long and silver, long flowing and his beautiful face carried a visage of burning hatred.

"Is that Lord Kunzite?" Chiyu questioned.

"Don't know, don't care," Joseph replied as he extended a green aura around him. With a low growl, growing louder, he grabbed his halberd and prepared an overhead swing into the ground in front of the surging army. The impact shattered the ground around, cracks instantly splintered towards the main gate and lumps of earth shot upwards, soldiers and demons alike swallowed up in the holes in the earth.

"Charge!" Chiyu cried. He rallied the Knights around him to lead a counter charge, two armies collided with Chiyu and Joseph leading the Moon Knights. Kunzite still stood at the gate now baring a cold smile. He allowed his possessed and demonic army to sweep past him and crash into the Moon's defending forces.

His preferred staff fixed to a holster on his back, Chiyu brought a shield up and allowed a spear to push into it, deflecting it to one side. He pushed a sword up into its wielder, feeling the blade push into the ribs of the soldier attacking. He heard a gurgle of pain before resistance subsided and the slain soldier slumped to the ground, grasping the new wound in his chest. Chiyu had no time to think about it as another soldier behind immediately pushed into him, another spear trying to push past his shield and gut him. Fortunately his troops and set their phalanxes up quickly and established a wall. Two sides began pushing against each other. "Push!" Chiyu ordered as he summoned his power, his blue aura surrounding him.

With his mind, he sought pushing his foes back and his mind created the force necessary. Against the tide of enemies, he pushed them back out of the gate. Kunzite had disappeared in the din. "Bring the barricades!" Joseph called in a deep booming voice. "Chiyu, are you ready?"

"Yeah!" Chiyu replied, he stepped away and allowed another knight to take his place. He built up a well of power in him. He looked at the spot a few feet beyond the phalanx and released a surge of energy. A torrent of unseen force exploded beyond them and several men screamed in pain as they were pushed in any direction possible, as if a small explosion had gone off in their midst. During the brief interruption, knights in the secondary ranks brought make shift barriers forth and plugged up the hole left by the main gate.

Chiyu retreated to get his breath back. Using his powers drained him and he was pushing himself to soon. The battle wasn't even fifteen minutes old. Joseph came up beside him, his halberd as tall as he was already sporting fresh blood. "If this is all they have, we'll win no problem."

"We both know they have more," Chiyu commented. "They're holding back. Almost toying with us."

Amongst the screams of fighting, they could suddenly hear Kunzite laughing manically high above the battle. The two commander knights looked up, he was hovering above them cackling with energy. It built up in purple and black lightning until he thrust towards the make shift barricades. An explosion destroyed the barriers and all he stood behind them, Moon and Terran forces alike. Chiyu and Joseph were knocked off their feet and blown several feet back.

The world went white and then black. The sound of battle cut out to be replaced by a high-pitched whine. Everything started to come into focus after a few seconds. The blast had almost knocked Chiyu out. He was aware of someone shouting his name but it was dulled to his ears. He looked back up at Kunzite who was laughing again. A white beam crashed into him but it fizzled against an invisible bubble around him. Seemingly annoyed he put his hand out towards the watch tower and it exploded in an instant. Jesse De Vries was up there, he must have tried shooting at Kunzite to no effect.

"Chiyu! Get up!" Joseph grabbed him under the arm and hoisted him to his feet. "We need to fall back, sound the retreat!"

Suddenly all his senses were back. There was screaming all around him. The forward guard had been decimated and the supporting ranks were being overrun by the Terrans pushing through the gate. "Fall back to secondary positions!" Chiyu shouted as loud as he could.

Lieutenants in the yard sounded the retreat and the knights began stepping back to the secondary walls as men, women and twisted incarnations thereof flooded the city through the breach. Whistles blew in neighbouring areas signalling the main gate was breached and an all round retreat was in effect.

Chiyu and Joseph made it through the next checkpoint early and kept watch on the doors. In ones and twos retreating knights made it through the checkpoint. Minutes passed by as knights ran or limped through. The Terrans made their way through the outer-sector of the city quickly, mercilessly despatching any wounded enemies they came across. Chiyu looked away from the sight of slaughter. "Close the doors," he solemnly ordered.

Knights sealed off the checkpoint. There was likely survivors still out there, but they couldn't let the enemy through the checkpoint. They were on their own now. Metal bars were placed on the doors shortly before the Terrans began trying to barge the door down. Chiyu turned to the checkpoint commander. "Hold out as long as you can and evacuate before they breach, burn down the checkpoint as discussed and get back to the palace. We make our stand there," the commander saluted and Chiyu made his exit with Joseph.

And so it was, the Terran forces pushed into the inner sections of the city, and the knights burned it as they did. Many soldiers and demons were caught in the flames, evening the odds for the Moon Kingdom as they went. Chiyu marshalled his troops from the courtyard of the palace. Every minute, more knights poured in as various checkpoints were abandoned and burnt down. A great fire razed the city, made possible by its own protectors. But it did its job, the demon army burned with the city and the buildings fell, giving the survivors less cover from the ever present archers.

Events quickly shifted to a battle in the main courtyard of the palace. The Terrans surged and almost overwhelmed them but Chiyu and Joseph led an effective counter attack. Just when the battle was turning, the entire courtyard was blanketed in black lightning. It struck Terran, demon and Lunarian alike and in an instant, every combatant was blown off their feet or to the floor.

Somewhere amongst the ringing in his ears, he could hear a baritone laugh. Somewhere above him, behind his head. He was laying on his chest. There was a grumble next to him and a familiar curse. Joseph was still with him. Chiyu waited several seconds for his senses to return before he even thought about moving.

"Is this the best resistance the Moon Kingdom can offer?" The unmistakable voice of Kunzite taunted.

"We've got more to come," Chiyu coughed as he pushed himself up. Joseph joined him and the Terran commander gave them a chilling glare.

"General Val's secretary, wasn't it?" the silver haired soldier teased.

"General Matsui Chiyu, Lunar Knights Corps," Chiyu introduced himself.

"General, you've shown some interesting powers during the battle but you're no match for me. Join the Negaverse and the Silver Millennium will bow to us all."

"Can't do that," Chiyu answered. "Can't let you win."

"General, you will be squashed under my heel," Kunzite lowered himself onto the ground below. Jaedite, Nephrite and Zoicite joined him. "And its four versus two, you stand no chance." The four of them grinned maliciously.

"You ready for this?" Chiyu asked Joseph quietly. Joseph readied his halberd in response. In reply to their defiance, Jaedite took a menacing step towards them. With no fore-warning a yellow streak ran across the four Terran commanders like a lightning bolt. When it was gone, there were just three of them. Jaedite was gone. The five soldiers were dumb-struck. Chiyu was the first to recover. "Guess its two versus three."

"Make that three on three," a voice announced. All eyes moved to the source. A figure wearing a long, red cloak had a long bow fixed on the three Terran soldiers. Jesse De Vries removed his hood and pulled back the drawstring of his bow, it glowed red and a magical arrow formed. Kunzite narrows his eyes and snarled.

"Kill them!" He barked the order. Jesse reacted first, releasing his arrow. Zoisite released an energy beam from her palm that met Jesse's arrow head on, they cancelled each other out. Kunzite prepared another barrage of black lightning into his fist, pulled it back and threw it towards Chiyu and Joseph. Chiyu was prepared, summoned his powers and threw up another barrier, deflecting the attack. Nephrite charged down the General but Joseph headed him off. The two clashed like titans, hand to hand and the ground shook beneath them. They back off a step, Joseph drew his halberd and Nephrite his sturdy spear. They circled each other.

"You're mine, General!" Kunzite declared and dived head first for Chiyu. He drew his sword back. Chiyu responded by throwing up a force field, meeting the monstrous swing. He exercised every ounce of mental strength keeping his barrier up. Kunzite jumped back and prepared another over arm slash, Chiyu responded sooner. He reached out with his telekinesis and grabbed swords from fallen soldiers around them. He "threw" them at Kunzite like arrows forcing the Terran to go on the defensive, he batted aside the missiles with his own sword. Chiyu didn't let up, as one sword was deflected he pulled it back in, attacking Kunzite from all around.

The silver-haired commando was a formidable swordsman, his technique absolute. Aware of his surroundings, he parried missiles from behind without even looking. Chiyu kept up with more swords, keeping up the attack. Kunzite began to lose his temper and with a furious roar, exploded in a torrent of dark energy. It blew all of Chiyu's weapons away and knocked the Lunar General off his feet. Training kicked in and Chiyu had his staff held out in front of him as he landed. Kunzite pounced and brought his sword down on top. Chiyu blocked it with his staff and the two were locked in a stalemate.

"After I run you through, I'll drink in your bitch-queen's blood," Kunzite snarled.

"Go to hell," Chiyu growled back.

"Already here," Kunzite retorted. He lifted his sword again. Chiyu thrust upwards with both hands, powers still active, a psychic blow knocked Kunzite back. Chiyu scrambled up and brought his staff up in a defensive stance again. Kunzite's sword clashed against it and the two men stood toe to toe. Kunzite thrust under Chiyu's guard, the Lunar knight pushed his staff down, forcing the sword wide of his hip. Chiyu span, moving to the side of Kunzite and rolling his sword away. Kunzite stepped through, Chiyu swung his staff low behind him and felt the satisfying thud of catching Kunzite's ankle.

He turned round completely and regained his fighting stance, Kunzite was still recovering. Chiyu took advantage and thrust his staff into Kunzite's shoulder. The Terran dodged and spun, faking his stumble. Kunzite was now under Chiyu's guard and the Lunar was completely unguarded as Kunzite swung for his flank. Desperation kicked in, Chiyu activated his powers and tried to push against the sword. It skittered through a barrier barely put together and bit into his ribs. Chiyu cried out in pain and fell to the floor as the metal tore away leaving a deep gash. He stumbled to one knee, his left hand trailed across his midsection and pressed down on the wound, a thousand needles felt like they had just dug into his side. It was burning hot and wet. His vision blurred at the edges.

Over his shoulder, Chiyu heard Kunzite chuckle and his shadow loomed behind him.

"Don't worry about your precious kingdom. I'll be sure to take care of it when you're gone." The Terran taunted and drew his sword back, ready for a killing thrust. Chiyu closed his eyes, exhaled and concentrated.

Time felt like it had slowed for Chiyu. He felt Kunzite thrust. On his knees, he leaned to the side, felt the sword pass under his arm, span and raised to one knee and in one motion, grabbed Kunzite in a bear hug. His side exploded in reaction the sudden movement but he held on with every ounce of strength he had left.

"What is this?" Kunzite demanded. Chiyu didn't answer but summoned his power one last time. A dozen swords scattered from the battlefield were pulled towards him in an instant. At least half hit the target, Kunzite's unprotected back. He gasped and coughed blood, shuddered and went limp. Chiyu let him go and fell backwards himself. He was deathly cold. That wasn't a good sign. If a medic didn't find him soon, the Queen would need another General.

Some twenty metres away he saw Joseph Cairns and Nephrite. They were kneeling down, propped up against each other in the most peculiar fashion. Joseph's halberd was running up through Nephrite's torso. Nephrite's spear was driven down into Joseph, from the base of his neck and out his lower back. The two men had slain each other in the same attack and slumped together making the most morbid monolith to war.

Chiyu's vision began to dim. His last visions were of a dark sky over the Moon Kingdom and a piercing silver light rising up to meet it. Queen Serenity has called upon the Ginzinshou. He prayed. And died.

* * *

The telepathic link broke suddenly and everyone gasped for air at the same time. Adrenaline ran high in all the senshi. Chiyu seemed calm however, it was a little unnerving. It was Venus who spoke first. "You died fighting Kunzite."

"Yes, and even then I was lucky, he was formidable and powerful," Chiyu answered blankly. "I had worked with him once before. He never seemed to trust the friendship the Moon Kingdom and Terra had. When we next met, it was obvious he was in league with the Dark Kingdom, I had no choice but to protect our kingdom from his wrath."

There was a sterile silence. Everyone was absorbing a lot of information. Chiyu sat patiently waiting for them. "Tell us about your powers," Sailor Mercury finally ordered. "About your crest."

Chiyu held it in his hand and looked at it before up to his audience. "This crest is one of four and imbued with the power of the Ginzuishou. With it I am able to activate telekinetic powers. I can levitate objects, push or pull them in any direction with all the strength I could muster if I was to physically do those things. I also am able to employ limited telepathic abilities including mental projection, empathic reading and during my past life, I recently mastered being able to employ several disciplines on my own mind. Perfect memory recall and being able to control the substances my brain released including adrenaline and dopamine. Although that took nearly a decade of training."

"What about the crest, and the other three?" Mercury continued.

"Once, they were all one large crest that was mounted at the gates of the Moon Knight Academy. Each bore an insignia that each knight would swear upon in service. Courage, Compassion, Truth and Sincerity. We all swore to uphold these virtues in the name of the Moon," Chiyu recited. "On the day the academy opened, Her majesty blessed the gates. A prayer for all those who entered to be guided by the ginzuishou. Unexpectedly, the crest reacted with the blessing and was imbued with its power, breaking into four parts. Nobody knew what it meant until one day, some years later, a cadet by the name of Joseph Carins picked up one of the crests and through it gained inhuman strength."

"And you gained power over the mind," Sailor Venus finished for him. Chiyu nodded.

"There were two others, Jesse De Vries, ranger of Mars. He was granted powers of accuracy, the greatest sniper in the Silver Millennium. His powers extended him the greatest of sensory talent. He was also a great craftsman, his hands could make almost anything. Lastly there was Darren Jennings, his power was the most amazing speed. His movement was impossible to follow."

"I suppose they were reborn with the rest of us," Tuxedo Mask concluded. "The real question is, what do you intend to do now? What will you do with your powers?"

"I server the kingdom," Chiyu answered simply.

"The kingdom doesn't exist any more Chiyu," Mask answered. "There's nothing left to serve."

Chiyu was silent for a moment as he weighed those words up. The realm he served to protect was gone because he failed in his ultimate charge. "Well, I still serve the princess."

"I think we have things covered," Tuxedo Mask told him sternly.

Chiyu looked about the group of heroines. "You'll not have me?" He questioned. "I can't remove these memories I have. If there is a cause to serve, to protect the princess. To protect people. I'll fight."

The senshi looked amongst each other, finally Sailor Moon looked at him. "We'll call you."

* * *

Mr Black stepped in front of the glass font and placed a round stone tablet with a large red jewel in the centre on top. It was the only thing illuminated in the room from a single overhead lamp. In the shadows, the laboured breathing of his employer as it was assisted by machines fixed to the mobility chair he was bound to. His hunched silhouette was barely visible in the dark.

"You did well to bring it back so quickly," his voice sounded half-mechanical.

"I had good help getting around," Mr Black answered simply. "Research teams say it will take weeks to fully decipher the tablet and longer to work out all of its mysteries."

Suddenly the tablet began to glow a feint red. The stone hummed and vibrated with power, pulsating brightly and dim every few seconds to some mystic heartbeat. Mr Black took a step back instinctively into a defensive stance. His bosses' breathing became even more laboured, the pumps cycling oxygen around his body picking up pace, his own body began emanating power. As if from a distance, the warped screaming of some creature unknown pierced the veil of the room. Magiks not summoned in a millennia swam around the chamber, it popped and cackled in places. They were invisible at first and made hairs stand on end but swirls started to warp into sight like portals to realms invisible to the human eye.

Over the tablet, a ball of liquid formed and started to pull in different directions, determined to form itself a new shape. Mr Black swore he could see a screaming face or two in there.

"I think," the boss said with strain edging into his usually monotonous dialogue. "We know enough to control the Sunstone."


End file.
